When Pigs Fly
by Val B
Summary: Kim's PMS had never gone this far; or this stupid, according to Jackie's perspective. One-shot. Crack.


_Very small one sho(o)t- Hope you like :D_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

It was late during the night, and the living room was barely lighted with just a small table lamp. The moon outside the windows gave a creepy smile to the city below. The room was filled with the smell of coffee, and the two roomates sat at a fragile peace.

"I think you like him" The weapond said, trying to keep a neutral tone.

Kim froze.

Jackie calmly took another sip of the polka dotted cup of coffee that rested between her fingers. Kim blinked, and not late enough she stood up and nervously covered her face with her hands.

"But that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Jackie closed her eyes and calmed her increasing stress with a sigh. The coffee was not working.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"NO!! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

Jackie felt like stabbing her dear friend, so Kim would cure herself after being stabbed; so Jackie could stab her again.

"But I cannot like him!"

Correction: Stab with bigger knife.

Jackie wasn't a morning person, or in this case, a 4a.m. type of person. A 4a.m. type of person on a school night, to be exact.

Jackie dismissed her thoughts and blurted the best thing she could pull out. "Yes you can" was the only winner line she came up with it.

Kim quickly flinched "But he is the most egocentric stupid moron to have ever set foot on planet Earth!!"

Jackie crossed her legs "Can't deny that..." Jackie said with a rather aristocratic pose "But your children would be the most badass ninja-witches with rainbow hair"

"..."

"What?! You woke me up at 4a.m. to whine about some random hormonal phase! My mind is not SUPPOSED to be working well!"

Kim shoulders lowered, and so did her as her body returned to the couch next to Jackie.

"Do you think it's good to like Black Star?" Kim whispered, tired and staring at the floor.

Jackie took another sip from her mug "Well, he has grown mentally lately... and he's pretty hot -won't deny that- I guess it's good to like someone without Ox's satelite hair once in a while"

Kim sighed and placed her feet over the couch's handrest.

"Jackie?"

"What?"

"Why are hormones so stupid?"

"Ask Spirit, I bet he knows..."

"Be serious!"

"Be serious?! You are the one that likes Star Boy!"

Kim literally squirmed in her seat "But you just told me it was okay to like him!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow "Can't you tell when I'm lying? I just want to sleep, woman!"

Kim looked dramatically hurt "Are you telling me you rather sleep than help me?!"

Jackie's eyes became wide as she screamed "YES!!" and shaked her arms in the air to add emotion. The mug resting in the table, of course.

Kim pouted as she crossed her arms "Then go to sleep"

"Thank you!!" Jackie said and in a flash the door of her bedroom resounded as it was closed. Kim placed her legs over the place in the couch where Jackie previously sat and grabbed her partner's mug. The girl just sat there, thinking.

Jackie happily slept for a while, but not soon enough a movement in her bed woke her up. A too familiar voice crashed her beauty sleep into doom. "Jackie?"

The weapon just murmured a couple sentences because she was very sleepy, and partially because it was an offence toward her meister.

Kim took Jackie's response as a green light, and inmediately started talking. "I've decided to dump Black Star."

Jackie felt like crying, to be honest.

"But you haven't even decided if you like him!"

Kim dismissed Jackie with her hand "Nah, I've decided I'm going to be attracted towards him, and we are going to date and it'll be a lot of fun"

Jackie uncovered her head from the blanket, she had to listen to this. Kim smiled as she got the attention she wanted "But he won't be mature enough, so I'll have to end things with him."

Jackie stretched her arms with the little conciousness she had. "Is that all?" the weapon said oh-so-exhausted but a little hopeful.

Kim smiled somewhat exited "Want to hear the details?"

And so the little hope exploded just before Jackie shoved Kim off the bed and covered her head with the blankets yet again. "Sorry, I still have 37 minutes until my alarm clock wakes me up."

--------------------------- Later that day

Lunch time had been announced in the Half Moon classroom; and after a whole morning of massive note taking Jackie was ready to run away from the school. But (there's always the but) before she could do anything, Kim quickly joined her side. Jackie sighed in preparation for the comments she knew would come sooner or later.

Their walk began pretty normal, Jackie took an apple from her bag an started eating it while Kim gladly(and fortunately) only talked about today's class. Too bad a blue-haired teen ruined it rather quickly.

"Hey Kim, Jackie!" the voice resonated across the hallway and both girls turned around. Black Star gave his well known grin as he approached.

"Feel like coming to eat with us?" the assasin said with his bright smile decorating his face. "This god needs more witnesses to see him eating." And so the breath the smile had previously taken away came back with his face-poking ego.

Kim smiled "We'll be there"

Black Star nodded and gave yet one more smile as he returned to Tsubaki "Right choice!" the boy screamed as he headed to the cafeteria.

After the teen left both girls stopped to think. Actually, only Kim thought and Jackie was just getting psycologically ready to whatever might have come out from Kim's mouth. Of course, Kim was the first one to break the silence.

"Jackie?"

"Hm?" answered the weapon, not wanting to formulate words.

"What am I going to tell Ox when I conceive Black Star's illegitimate child?"

The slice of apple going down Jackie throat inmediately choked the brunnete.

"WHAT."

"I think I'm not going to resist his charms for long after dumping him. He's too sexy to be dumped and forgotten."

And soon enough Jacqueline sat proudly besides Kilik on the cafeteria table, finishing her apple, while the rest of the table stared curiously towards the burnt Kim, completely covered in ash.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_Crack rules the world, remember that ;D_

_And reviews count as the good deed of the day_

_:D_


End file.
